smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loken
The Loken '''are servants of the eldjotun Lokil in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. Like his brother Surtyr, Lokil joined the Marching Horde after their planet, Jotunheim, was contacted by the demon lord Balmiszen, who committed the entirety of the giant race into his fold. Lokil only ostensibly served the Horde, secretly plotting his freedom the entire time. History and origins During the War of the Ancients, demons spilled out onto Middle-Earth after Dan'Ariz, the King of the Smurf Empire, opened a portal to the world to invite Sargamon onto Old Vigrith, hoping for his 'blessings'. This led to a fully-fledged war between mortals, such as the smurfs, trolls and night elves, as well as immortals such as the dragonflights, against the Horde and its demonic armies. During this time, the betrayal of Dragonqueen Tiamat saw the dragons lose a large portion of their power, including willpower, which was tied to the essence of the queen herself. When the First Earth War ended in 5 AGY and the orcs started using captured red dragons as enslaved racial mounts, Lokil appeared to some of the ogre magi who were serving Queen Tiamat and deceived them into joining his personal army. He then injected his spirit into their souls and psychologically took over their bodies, forcing them into doing his biding. And thus, disguised as holy men, they dispersed into the world to capture dragons for their new master. Two of the ogres, Skagg and Nir'khurn, left the icy throes of Ikljord, where the Obsidian Hold was located, and secretly invaded Faerun. There, they managed to fight and defeat a bronze dragon - Chronopax, at the cost of Skagg's right eye. Despite the visual setback, a closer inspection revealed that Chronopax was no ordinary bronze dragon. He was a Time Guardian - and a powerful one at that. If they could harness his power, untold destruction would be at their fingertips. Still under the effects of their enslavement, however, the two ogres transported Chronopax back to the Scarab Palace, where Lokil awaited them. Pleased with the prisoner, Lokil tortured Chronopax into exposing his mind to the giant lord, which confirmed his time-tapping powers. However, one time-manipulating dragon was an investment. Returns, on the other hand, would require an army of them. Thus, bending Chronopax to his will, the evil Lokil made him Master of the Twilight Dragonflight, placing Skagg and Nir'khurn under his thrall. Together, they set out to recruit more followers for their lord, creating the Loken. After Chronopax returned following the Second Earth War's conclusion, he brought an impressive amount of followers. Loken's timefaring dreams would at least be realised. No longer would he have to rely on his own limited power to bend reality and create pathways through previously unforeseeable timelines; he now had an army of time-tapping dragons and ogre thralls to do his bidding. Thus, they exited Iroth on the eve of Tiamat's defeat in Ikljord, as the weaknening of the dragonflights came to an end. There, they visited many different timelines and instances, acquiring uncalculated knowledge on their travels. While Lokil was assessing which timeline to next visit, Chronopax suddenly perceived a major new pathway to immense power: a dangerous timeline known as '''Fralyn. Using his psychic powers of perception, Chronopax envisioned a universe ruled by giants, men and women (and beasts) of immense power. Lokil, thinking he would find himself some nice new lackeys, ordered him to send bronze dragons to investigate. In doing so, Chronopax's underlings came across the Olympian Pantheon, lorded over by Zeus - a thunder god - with a race of behemoths known as Olympians ruling various domains in the universe. They resided on Mount Olympus, and each one had unique powers. They also came to learn of the titans who formerly lived on Mount Othrys, who were led by Cronos and his consort, Rhea. This, until they had been overthrown by the 'bastardly' Olympians during the great War of the Gods (or 'titanomachy'), as they called it. As punishment for their potentially world-destroying endeavours, they had been sealed away in far corners of the universe under humiliating conditions: Cronos, the Elder God - for instance - was chained to the Time Ship by his son Zeus and forced into the role of Father Time, watching over the passing of events for eternity. His treasonous wife Rhea, who had betrayed him to the Olympians in the hope that she would come to rule alongside them, faced an even more embarrassing fate: she was cast out of the skies altogether, and became Mother Nature: a divine slave forced to tend to the forests and gardens of Earth at the behest of her rival, the goddess Artemis, who more often than not enjoyed long walks along the green with her hunting deer, Agrotera. The titans, sore at their defeat, were slowly putting aeon-long escape plans into action, and were readily accepting of accomplices. Aftering acquiring this new intelligence, Lokil made a daring plan. He'd enslaved ogre magi. He'd enslaved bronze dragons. Now, he was hoping to enslave gods themselves. Lokil and Chronopax tasked the Loken with converting some of the titans into the folds of the army. Lokil's hope was to exponentially increase his power - and fame, over his brother Surtyr - by bending world-makers to his will. It would give him unrivalled control over not only the timeways of the universes, but the universes themselves. Chronopax was initially skeptical, but with a host of powerful figures at his back - and the effects of Lokil's parasitic spirit still lingering over his soul - he readily agreed to his master's plans, and thus, the great evil took root. The Loken endeavoured to stir up chaos among the Olympians by appealing to the strife and friction between rival gods (e.g. Athena and Ares) while simultaneously rousing the captive titans (e.g. Cronos and Rhea) into escaping. The idea was to spark a second Titanomachy, which would throw the universe into utter chaos, allowing Lokil to fill the void and enslave them all. In 26 AGY, Cronos was actually freed by the Loken, which led to a second titanomachy. Trivia *The term 'Loken' is based on the titantic keeper from Warcraft, Loken. *'Lokil' is clearly derived from the Norse jotun (giant), Loki. His brother Surtyr's name is taken from the eldjotnar Surtr. *Lokil's plans to use captured gods as tools of war are similar to the Old God Yogg-Saron corrupting the titanic keepers in Warcraft. *The Loken may or may not have had something to do with attempting to kill Apsu, husband of Tiamat, to prevent him from finding out about her adulterous relationship with a human sorceror. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Villains Category:Smurf Manian's articles